Entre Terre et Colonies, divers textes Gundam Wing
by Meanne77
Summary: Recueil de divers textes sur GW ou comment je fourre tout ici en vrac. Les ratings et genres peuvent varier d'un texte à l'autre, vous serez donc avertis au cas par cas à l'intérieur. Comment ça je me débarrasse de ce qui encombre mon disque dur ?
1. Merci

_J'ai retrouvé ça par hasard dans l'un de mes (trop nombreux) calepins de notes ; j'avais complètement oublié son existence ! XD Et comme à la base c'était pourLeliël, je l'ai mis sur mon LJ, mais Leliël, Mit' et Tip' m'ont dit : "c'est un drabble ! c'est un drabble !" et comme il est vrai que le fandom GW manquait de drabbles... ¤joke pas si private que ça mais se marre toute seule quand même¤... Bref... Voilà, quoi_.

Disclaimer : Rien de l'univers de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient.  
Idée de départ : Leliël aux multiples pseudo XD 

Mots : 214 (un jour je réussirai à faire un _vrai_ drabble de cent mots... v.v)

_(11 avril 2005)_

¤

Ils n'avaient pas été célébrés comme des héros ; ce qu'il ne considérait pas qu'ils étaient, du reste.  
Bien sûr, on avait cherché à connaître leur identité, à tout dévoiler d'eux, mais c'était plus par curiosité et appât du scoop qu'autre chose. Malheureusement pour les journalistes, ils s'étaient tous évaporés sitôt l'armistice annoncée, mais à quoi d'autre s'étaient-ils attendus ? La furtivité leur était devenue comme une seconde nature. Et puis trois d'entre eux n'avaient même pas d'existence officielle, alors… Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à découvrir, même si son visage à lui avait déjà été diffusé à grande échelle.

Quelques uns lui dirent au revoir, Howard lui souhaita même bonne chance. Il ne croyait pas tellement à la chance ou à la malchance mais il savait quelle intention se trouvait derrière ces mots et il lui en fut reconnaissant.

Relena ne dit rien, mais plus tard, en faisant plus ample connaissance avec la jeune fille, il comprendrait que prendre le relais à sa façon était sa manière de les remercier.

Finalement, de tous, Sally fut la seule à leur dire merci, les prenant brièvement et à tour de rôle dans ses bras. Merci d'avoir combattu, merci d'avoir tué, merci d'avoir souffert pour d'autres.  
Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie d'être remercié pour ça.

(fin)

_¤marmonne¤ N'empêche que les filles, je reste sur mes positions quand à ce truc..._

_Y'aura peut-être d'autres drabbles (au moins un) à venir parce que si je drabble en cadeau de remerciemment, de remonte moral ou juste comme ça, selon les personnes à qui s'est destiné, j'essayerai de faire du GW. Quitte à écrire pour quelqu'un, autant essayer de faire en sorte que ça lui plaise, n'est-ce pas ? XD _


	2. Terre brûlée

**FAQ : Meanne, mais c'est quoi un "drabble"?  
R** : Un drabble est tout simplement une fic très très courte. Normalement, un drabble fait cent mots tout rond mais ça, j'ai pas encore réussi à le faire v.v (c'est difficile ! T.T). Voilà, c'était pas la peine de paniquer comme ça, ça mord pas, un drabble :) Ça ne vous veut que du bien, même…

Challenger / Bénéficiaire du cadeau : **Mithy**

Challenge : à l'origine c'était "Terre de feu" mais y'avait pas _moyen_ que je m'embarque là dedans, _surtout_ que j'avais dit "un _drabble_" ! Donc, j'ai triché (si peu :p) et je l'ai transformé en **Terre brûlée**. Après lecture, Mithy a accepté le compromis, donc tout va bien ! (Comment ça, "terre brûlée" c'était trop facile ?)

**Mots : 180**

¤

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Rien de particulier. Je regarde, c'est tout.

Le jeune homme parcourut le paysage des yeux. A perte de vue s'étendaient des champs désolés de terres calcinées.

– Je te connaissais des tendances suicidaires mais je te savais pas _aussi_ morbide en plus de ça…

Son ami haussa les épaules.

– Je suis venu pour réfléchir, pas pour y vivre.

– Encore heureux ! Ce serait glauque, même pour toi !

Il se pencha et ramassa une poignée de terre brûlée.

– Y'a mieux comme endroit pour faire le point, non ?

– Où est passé ton optimisme ?

– Il ne croit pas aux ruines.

L'autre jeune homme esquissa un sourire.

– On ne voit pas les choses de la même manière.

Il plongea la main dans la poche de son jean et en sortit une poignée de graines qu'il laissa s'éparpiller au vent.

– Les choses repoussent mieux après que la terre a été brûlée.

– … Suicidaire, morbide _et_ philosophe, hein ?

Il lui passa le bras autour du cou.

– Allez viens, les autres nous attendent.

Tous deux s'éloignèrent sans se retourner.

¤

**Petit message vite fait en passant :** Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées récemment (ou moins récemment v.v), que ce soit pour GW, KKM ou les originales. Je _vais_ répondre ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, vraiment, qu'une question de temps…

Et puisqu'on y est avec les messages à faire passer… Au sujet d'**Ad Extremum Tempus Diei**, ne retenez pas votre souffle mais les Skpm77 vont _enfin_ bientôt pouvoir se voir et vous pouvez donc espérer avoir un nouveau chapitre d'ici quelques semaines (comptez quand même un bon mois, hein, c'est un "bientôt" qui n'est pas "demain" non plus vv).


	3. Meme LJ anonyme 1

Genre : Meme LJ anonyme : le jeu consiste à, à la demande du concerné, laisser dans un commentaire anonyme un texte, de la longueur qu'on veut et qui soit "typiquement nous" (fanfiction, originale, peu importe) et l'autre doit essayer de deviner qui l'a écrit parmis ses ami(e)s. Parfois c'est facile, très souvent, c'est extrêmement dur !

Pour Tip, à qui j'ai dû finir par révéler mon identité... Kss... (lol)

Ça aurait pu être une originale, mais je voyais trop Duo dans le rôle...

¤

C'est une histoire de contrôle. Comme lorsqu'on tient quelque chose de fragile entre ses mains et que la moindre pression pourrait être de trop, tu vois ? Un papillon, par exemple. J'aime beaucoup les papillons, ils sont si légers, si colorés… si épinglés dans leur petite boîte vitrée… Chez moi on n'avait pas de papillons mais on avait des cafards. C'est pas si éloigné quand on y pense. C'est résistant, un cafard, ça pourrait survivre à l'homme tu sais, mais il faut pas croire, c'est aussi fragile comme tout. C'est rapide, c'est ça qui les sauve mais pas toujours tu vois ? Le jeu c'était de les attraper sans les tuer et de les tenir entre ses deux doigts, comme ça. Et d'appuyer, tout doucement, tout doucement, toujours un peu plus, mais sans les écraser… T'avais quoi, toi ? Je parie que t'avais un chien… T'avais un chien, hein ? Ouais, j'en étais sûr. Que veux-tu, on a les animaux de compagnie qu'on peut, hein ? Moi j'aime pas les chiens. J'aime pas les animaux, en fait. Et puis on m'a toujours appris à ne pas jouer avec la nourriture. Toi tu bouffais à ta faim, hein ? Réponds. Ouais, je l'aurais parié aussi. T'as vu, je suis pas mauvais à ce petit jeu. Ça doit être pour ça que toi t'es assis sur cette chaise et que je suis face à toi, mon flingue dans ta grande gueule. Dans la vie, y'a ceux qu'ont des chiens et ceux qui bouffent des cafards. Je parie que tu fais beaucoup moins le fier, maintenant. Tu te sens moins supérieur tout à coup, pas vrai ? Ouais, pour être franc, à ta place je crois que j'en mènerais pas large non plus. Y paraît que qu'en on clamse on voit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux en quelques secondes… J'espère que tu en prendras quelques unes pour méditer là-dessus.


	4. NaNo2008 1

J'ai peiné sur la fin de mon NaNoWriMo (googlez-le si vous ne voyez pas ce que c'est) aussi ai-je demandé de l'aide sous forme de prompts. En sont ressortis quatre textes, étrangement tous GW ! (Je ne me remets aucunement aux fanfics, hein !) Je n'avais pas envie de créer une nouvelle entrée juste pour ça alors je les colle ici, même s'ils sont vraiment trop longs pour être considérés comme des « drabbles » !  
**Petit avertissement** : les quatre textes qui vont suivre sont TOUS ANGST !  
Je les mettrai en ligne sitôt relecture accomplie, donc probablement dans la semaine... Bonne lecture !

* * *

NaNo2008 GW n°1, écrit le 29 novembre 2008 ; corrigé le 1er décembre 2008  
Prompt de Luna : Duo et Heero, « Réchauffe-moi » ; écrit en 1 heure

* * *

Le ciel avait la couleur de celui d'une colonie : gris, métallique, implacable, étouffant. Les nuages qui les surplombaient étaient si lourds et imposants que Duo ne les distinguait plus les uns des autres. La masse qu'ils formaient paraissait peser des tonnes sur leurs épaules.

Pour un garçon qui avait souvent les yeux tournés vers les étoiles, le pilote de Deathscythe éprouvait une profonde admiration pour la nature de la Terre. À son arrivée, tout lui avait semblé artificiel : les substances et matières qu'il voyait, touchait, sentait, goûtait, tout lui avait été étranger. Même les sons l'avaient déstabilisé. Ç'avait été la mer qui, la première, l'avait convaincu qu'elle représentait la vie. Il avait alors compris que c'était tout ce qui lui était familier qui était factice, avait appris non seulement avec son esprit mais aussi avec son corps, tout ses sens, que c'était sur Terre que se trouvait ce qui était vrai.

Il n'en avait pas moins aimé les Colonies ; simplement, son désir de les voir libérées, de voir la paix établie entre les peuplades de l'espace et celles d'origine, son désir de pouvoir un jour fouler l'herbe, le sable, le bitume même d'ici autrement qu'en tant que terroriste et clandestin n'avait fait que se raffermir. Jusqu'à ce jour, il avait toujours vu la planète comme une alliée. C'était les hommes, d'autres hommes, d'autres soldats comme lui qui étaient ses ennemis.

Aujourd'hui, la nature était en colère et le leur faisait chèrement payer.

« Heero... »

Une bourrasque de vent souleva une gifle de neige, Duo manqua de trébucher. L'un derrière l'autre, les pilotes de Wing et Deathscythe poursuivaient une pénible progression. À tour de rôle ils prenaient la tête de leur bien triste procession. Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans le manteau glacé qui recouvrait le sol et rendait leur avancée difficile. En vue d'économiser ce qui leur restait de force, le dernier marchait dans les pas déjà tracés du premier. Quand celui-ci n'en pouvait plus, ils permutaient. Ils marchaient depuis longtemps, semblait-il, mais Duo ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient parcouru beaucoup de chemin. S'il se regardait par-dessus son épaule, peut-être apercevrait-il les carcasses abandonnées de leurs compagnons de métal. Il ne se retournerait pas, bien sûr. La vision de son ami agonisant dans la neige et le froid sonnerait comme un reproche. Duo savait que personnifier une armure mobile – même _son_ armure mobile – était ridicule, peut-être même une marque de folie sous-jacente. Pourtant, au fond de lui, Duo savait qu' à ses yeux elle détenait autant d'importance que bien des êtres vivants.

Duo avait eu peu d'amis dans sa vie. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il les avait toujours abandonnés, laissés derrière. Cette fois encore, il sacrifiait une vie pour la sienne. Il avait toujours survécu à tout. La frêle silhouette de son coéquipier se dessinait devant lui. Et lui, le condamnerait-il aussi ? N'était-il pas déjà trop tard pour se le demander ?

« Heero ! hurla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant du vent. Heero, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, on va geler sur place ! Il faut trouver un abri ! »

Si le pilote de Wing lui répondit, ses paroles se perdirent dans la neige. Duo se força à presser l'allure. Ses pieds se soulevaient péniblement, comme s'il avançait dans une épaisse couche de béton qui peu à peu se solidifiait autour de ses cuisses.

« Heero ! »

La forme devant lui s'immobilisa. Il crut la voir se retourner. Il avança encore, jusqu'à pouvoir la toucher. Il se pencha pour lui crier dans l'oreille. Il avait les mains si froides qu'il ne put sentir aucune chaleur émaner de la peau de son compagnon d'armes.

« Il faut trouver un abri ! »

Il lui sembla voir Heero acquiescer mais il n'aurait pu l'affirmer.

Duo leva son poignet. Sa montre faisait office également de boussole. Avant de s'écraser, avant que leurs machines ne cessassent de fonctionner, Heero avait eu le temps de regarder leur position sur la carte. Au sud, à quelques heures de marche, se trouvait un village où ils pourraient trouver refuge. Ces kilomètres qui les séparaient de la civilisation n'auraient représenté aucune épreuve par temps clair ; aujourd'hui, Duo n'était pas certain qu'ils avaient franchi le premier.

L'écran de sa montre boussole avait gelé. Il tenta d'en frotter le verre mais sans grand succès. Il souffla alors dessus. L'air qui s'éleva de sa bouche ne fut pas suffisant pour éclaircir l'écran. Enfin, à bout de moyens, il se résolut à le lécher. Sa bouche restait l'une des zones de son corps la plus chaude – la seule, peut-être, qui l'était encore vaguement. Cette action lui laissa la langue toute engourdie. Il frissonna, le tremblement agita tout son corps. Il était parvenu à ses fins, pourtant ; hélas, cela ne lui procura pas l'aide attendue. Il secoua la tête, la releva sur Heero. Le côté gauche et le dos de l'adolescent étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de neige. Duo n'avait pas remarqué qu'il lui avait servi de bouclier.

« Je crois que les circuits ont gelé ! lui cria-t-il. Est-ce que la tienne fonctionne encore ? »

Cette fois, il vit nettement Heero lui signifier leur malchance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On prend le risque de dévier ? On n'a aucune chance de s'en tirer si on ne sait pas où on va !

— On n'a aucune chance si on reste sur place ! rétorqua enfin Heero de vive voix. Si on arrête de bouger, c'est fini !

— On devrait peut-être retourner aux Gundams ?

— Ce serait le meilleur moyen de se faire capturer. OZ ne peut nous suivre avec cette neige. C'est notre seule chance de leur échapper !

— Tu préfères risquer de mourir de froid plutôt que d'être capturé ?

— Et toi ? »

Duo plissa les yeux. Heero avait beau se tenir tout proche, le mauvais temps était tel qu'il avait du mal à le distinguer. Son expression lui était masquée, pourtant il la devina sans peine. Il la partageait.

« Je déteste le froid », confia-t-il mais il savait que Heero avait compris.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il était temps de repartir.

Se remettre à marcher se révéla plus difficile que Duo ne l'aurait cru. L'épaisseur de la neige ne cessait d'augmenter et, en dépit de la brièveté de leur halte, leurs corps s'étaient ankylosés.

Duo n'avait jamais été du genre à se voiler la face : leur situation était précaire, pour ne pas dire désespérée. Ils avaient envoyé un message de détresse sur une de leurs fréquences codées avant que leur système de commande n'eût rendu l'âme, dans l'espoir qu'un de leurs coéquipiers parviendrait à le capter. Hélas, à présent que leur bracelet-montre respectif ne valait guère mieux que leurs armures mobiles, Quatre, Trowa et Wu Fei se trouvaient dans le même cas que les soldats d'OZ : incapables de les suivre à la trace. Incapables de leur porter secours. Ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes pour s'en sortir. Les probabilités jouaient contre eux.

Pourtant, Duo n'avait jamais été du genre à renoncer. Il espérait simplement que c'était aussi le cas de Heero : il ne se voyait pas le porter.

Ils cheminaient depuis des heures, chaque pas plus difficile à mettre devant l'autre. Par trois fois déjà ils avaient échangé de place, Duo se tenait à présent en tête de leur lugubre cortège. À mesure que ses forces s'amenuisaient, Duo découvrait combien il détestait sa position actuelle. Non parce qu'ouvrir la voie demandait plus d'énergie que de simplement suivre mais parce qu'à moins de se retourner, il ignorait si Heero se trouvait bien toujours derrière lui. Plus d'une fois il avait regardé par-dessus son épaule. À présent il avait peur de le faire, de se rendre compte que Heero n'était plus là, que leur fuite avait eu raison de ses forces et que Duo ne l'avait même pas vu tomber. Qu'il avait continué à avancer sans même se rendre compte que son compagnon lui tendait la main. Alors il poursuivait sa progression, les yeux rivés droit devant lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les mains glissées sous ses aisselles. Malgré cela, il savait que s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement de l'aide et le moyen de se réchauffer, si par miracle ils venaient à s'en sortir, certains de leurs membres devraient être amputés. Qu'était un pilote sans main ou ne serait-ce qu'avec des doigts en moins ? Duo ne voulait pas trop y penser.

La masse surgit devant eux avec une telle soudaineté qu'il faillit en perdre l'équilibre. À cause de la neige, la paroi rocheuse était du même blanc que tout le reste. Le vent dans leur dos ne leur avait pas permis de deviner sa présence. Du reste, tant qu'il changerait pas de direction, elle ne leur procurerait aucun repris. Appelant une carte des lieux dans son esprit, Duo réalisa qu'ils avaient terriblement dévié de leur trajectoire. Inutile à présent d'espérer rejoindre le village. En dépit de cela, Duo accueillit l'escarpement avec un bonheur disproportionné. Il y aurait peut-être une grotte. Quelque part dans la roche, ils trouveraient peut-être une faille, une fissure, n'importe quoi susceptible de leur procurer un abri.

Un cri de joie sur les lèvres, Duo se retourna.

* * *

Fin


	5. NaNo2008 2

Une fois encore, cette entrée est un recueil : les différents textes qui s'y trouvent sont par conséquent tous des **one-shots** sans aucun lien les uns avec les autres.  
J'ai aussi la fâcheuse tendance à dévier des prompts d'origine (croyez bien que je ne le fais pas exprès...)

Dans le cas du texte suivant, il pourrait être une suite du précédent, ou pas. Les deux fonctionnent, à vous de choisir.

* * *

NaNo GW n°2, écrit le 29 novembre 2008 ; corrigé le 2 décembre 2008  
Prompt de Luna : « Duo et Heero sont à l'hôpital, les trois autres les ont retrouvés » ; écrit en 30 minutes

* * *

C'était Wu Fei qui avait capté le message le premier. Aussitôt, il l'avait fait passer aux deux autres puis, par contact visiophone sécurisé, ils avaient discuté de la situation. Le pilote de Shenlong avait tenté de tracer l'émission du message mais rapidement la fréquence de celui-ci s'était tue. Les communications de l'Opération Zodiacale les avaient renseignés sur l'avancée des recherches, puis leur abandon ; provisoire, du moins. Enfin, les médias avaient fait le reste. Sur les conseils de Quatre, ils avaient décidé de confier la mission à Trowa, celui d'entre eux le plus à même de la mener à bien sans se faire capturer. Le nom de Quatre était trop connu et à chacune de ses sorties à découvert il prenait le risque d'être identifié ; quant à Wu Fei, son interaction passée avec Treize Kushrenada avait fait que son portrait robot circulait en masse au sein des troupes ennemies. Que son identité fût à ce jour restée secrète relevait du miracle – en réalité, Quatre pensait que Treize avait simplement choisi de ne pas encore la révéler. Trowa, quant à lui, était l'inconnu idéal. À sa façon, il se fondait à la perfection dans le décors, au point de donner aux gens qui le croisaient l'impression d'avoir toujours été là. La sensation floue qu'il laissait dans les esprits assurait également ses arrières : personne n'était capable de donner un signalement précis. Les trois pilotes savaient que l'accès à l'hôpital serait lourdement gardé. L'heure n'était pas à l'entrée en force mais à la furtivité. Ainsi, ç'avait été tout naturellement que Trowa s'était vu être désigné.

C'était une mission d'infiltration comme les autres, une de plus parmi un paquet d'autres et, à moins qu'il ne se fît prendre, certainement pas la dernière. Malgré tout, cela lui laissait un drôle de goût sur la langue de se retrouver dans cette pièce. L'odeur des hôpitaux, même une fois au dehors, semblait vous coller à la peau.

Heero et Duo étaient bordés tous les deux, le drap blanc avait été repoussé jusqu'à la naissance des épaules. C'était la seconde fois qu'il voyait Heero dans cette position ; la première n'était pas un agréable souvenir. À l'époque, les cinq terroristes envoyés par les Colonies venaient de faire connaissance sur le champ de bataille. Suite à un odieux chantage de la part d'OZ (son sang bouillait encore lorsqu'il y pensait), ils avaient été sur le point de se rendre. Si Heero n'avait pas créé la stupeur dans les deux camps en se faisant exploser avec son Gundam, nul doute qu'ils se seraient tous laissés capturer. À l'heure actuelle, ç'en aurait été fini de la rébellion. Le geste de Heero, horrible, désespéré, que Trowa lui-même n'avait pas eu le courage d'accomplir, avait servi de diversion. Le pilote de HeavyArms avait tout juste eu le temps de ramasser le corps frêle et brisé de l'adolescent avant de s'enfuir. Il l'avait ramené au cirque de Catherine, sa couverture, son refuge secret, il n'avait pu penser à un autre endroit. Durant un long mois, durant d'interminables journées et d'incertaines nuits, ils s'étaient relayés à son chevet. Trowa n'avait pas pensé qu'il s'en sortirait, Catherine n'avait pas voulu abandonner.

Heero s'en était tiré. D'une façon inexpliquée, bien au-delà du miracle. Aujourd'hui encore Trowa n'appréhendait pas ce que l'on avait dû faire subir au corps du jeune pilote de Wing pour qu'il fût ainsi capable de se réveiller et presque aussitôt bouger sans la moindre séquelle apparente. Trowa avait entendu parler d'accidentés de la route bien moins chanceux que cela. Dans le cas de Heero, il ne pouvait s'agir de chance. Seule l'inhumanité d'une intervention humaine pouvait l'expliquer.

Le Heero qu'il avait aujourd'hui sous les yeux lui rappelait étrangement ce Heero-là, pourtant pas si lointain. Son visage était aussi placide qu'alors, si lisse et inexpressif qu'aucune douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir ne s'y reflétait. Trowa se targuait de posséder un masque ne laissant rien passer de ses sensations ou pensées, mais Heero, c'était tout autre chose. Allongé, yeux fermés, rien ne laissait supposer qu'il était autre chose qu'un adolescent endormi.

Le visage de Duo était plus marqué. Des ecchymoses violaçaient sa figure et son cou. Çà et là, des griffures rayaient ses pommettes et son front. Ses traits portaient encore des traces de tension, un peu de sang restait sur ses lèvres craquelées. Il s'était battu, son corps en était la preuve absolue, et ses ennemis avaient dû chèrement payer d'avoir cherché à l'emprisonner. Trowa ne doutait pas que ç'avait été le cas pour Heero lui aussi. Le style de Duo avait toujours eu quelque chose de plus sale, sans rien ôter à son efficacité.

À ses côtés, le médecin légiste se racla la gorge.

« Alors, ce sont bien vos amis ?

— Non, je suis désolé. Je ne les ai jamais vus de ma vie. »

* * *

Fin.

PS : merci à Iroko pour ses reviews (hearts)


	6. NaNo2008 3

J'aime pas trop celui-ci mais on voulait me pousser au fluff, je me devais donc de réagir ! :D

* * *

NaNo GW n°3, écrit le 29 novembre 2008 ; corrigé le 3 décembre 2008  
Prompt de Mithy : Duo et Heero, « Tu as de jolis yeux tu sais ? Si, si, je t'assure ! » ; écrit en 30 minutes

* * *

Ça avait commencé en toute innocence par un jeu du chat et de la souris. L'un après l'autre, ils avaient été chasseur et chassé, deux rôles qu'ils avaient, semblait-il, connu toute leur vie. Tour à tour traqués et assaillants, les jeux de guerre et de fuite n'avaient pour eux aucun secret ; on aurait pu dire que c'était comme leurs règles de vie. Des règles qui maintenaient leur équilibre intact. Un coup le dos au mur, un coup en conjurateurs, ils avaient passé leur vie sur le fil du rasoir. Rien d'étonnant, en fin de compte, qu'ils eussent fini par courir l'un après l'autre.

Ça avait commencé par Duo commentant sur la couleur de ses yeux. La remarque, totalement hors contexte mais tellement Duo, l'avait laissé pensif. Par la suite, Heero s'était surpris plus d'une fois à prêter attention à ceux de Duo, à toutes les émotions, si diverses, si nombreuses, toujours uniques, qui s'y reflétaient.

Ça avait continué par un premier baiser, pris un soir à la dérobée. Heero s'en souvenait bien. À cette époque déjà, il s'était depuis longtemps laissé prendre à ses filets. Ce soir-là encore, Duo lui avait parlé de ses yeux. De jolis yeux, avait-il dit, de vraiment, vraiment très jolis yeux. Heero ne l'avait pas oublié, Duo l'avait dit ainsi, avait dit « vraiment » deux fois. Duo avait toujours eu quelque chose de double en lui.

Ça se terminait par un lit, par une soirée à deux où chacun s'était efforcé de ne pas mettre le feu à la cuisine, et à l'immeuble qui allait avec. Ça se terminait par Duo qui lui avait proposé de prendre le dessert au lit, quoiqu'il ne l'avait pas tout à fait formulé ainsi. Il avait dit : « Tes yeux m'ont mis en appétit, Heero, j'ai toujours eu envie de les avoir rien que pour moi » et puis il lui avait exhorté à passer dans la pièce adjacente. Heero avait accepté.

Ça se terminait par Duo penché sur lui, Heero coincé sous son corps, ça se terminait par un sourire, totalement hors contexte et pourtant tellement Duo, ça se terminait par une petite cuillère qui s'approchait de son visage. Et par Heero qui hurlait, hurlait, hurlait.

« Tu as de si jolis yeux, Heero... j'en ai toujours eu tellement envie... »

* * *

Fin.


	7. NaNo2008 4

Des quatre écrits ce week-end-là, je crois que celui-ci est mon préféré... Mais trêve de nostalgie, c'est le dernier de la série et je m'en retourne à mes originales ! :p  
Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

NaNo GW n°4, écrit le 30 novembre 2008 ; corrigé le 5 décembre 2008  
Prompt de Laède : Quatre et Trowa, « Ils s'exercent à améliorer l'empathie de Quatre et à affiner leur connexion psychique, et plus si affinité » ; écrit en 30 minutes

* * *

Je me sens un peu coupable. Je ne sais plus qui des trois autres exactement a émis l'idée le premier. Heero peut-être, il prend l'intérêt des missions toujours à cœur et il est certain que les capacités étranges de Quatre peuvent se révéler être un atout précieux sur le champ de bataille ; à moins que ça n'ait été une plaisanterie de Duo sur combien nous étions proches qui a déclenché cette discussion, comme quoi il suffirait de peu pour que nous ne fassions plus qu'un ; ou bien alors, ça a été Wu Fei, levant soudain le nez de son livre avec cette suggestion un peu folle en tête. Je ne sais plus très bien. Je me rappelle parfaitement le débat qui a suivi, par contre, les arguments pour, les contre, puis très vite le qui et surtout le comment. Bien sûr, Quatre et moi sommes assez familiers l'un envers l'autre mais c'est surtout parce que Quatre me comprend bien. Ses capacités font que je n'ai pas besoin de parler avec lui. De là à dire que parmi nous cinq, je suis celui le plus intime avec Quatre, je n'en suis pas si certain : nous nous sommes rencontrés avant, voilà tout. Je n'ai rien dit à voix haute, pas devant les autres, et le dire tout bas aurait été inutile avec Quatre. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit du genre à donner une priorité aux gens, à les classer par ordre d'importance. Surtout nous.

Je me sens un peu coupable d'avoir accepté. Renforcer la liaison empathique qui nous relie, qui relie Quatre à chacun d'entre nous, pouvait paraître une bonne idée sur le papier, l'un de ces plans parfaits tant qu'ils restent de la théorie. Affiner ses perceptions, supprimer l'effet de distance, voir si le canal pouvait s'ouvrir dans les deux sens, comme une radio constamment branchée entre nous tous avec Quatre en guise de relais… D'abord avec un – le plus facile, moi – et en cas de réussite, un deuxième, puis un troisième, jusqu'où étions-nous prêts à aller comme ça ? Mais Quatre a dit qu'il se sentait capable de le faire, qu'il voulait essayer. Je me sens coupable d'avoir accepté.

Il y a eu cette mission, j'ai été sévèrement blessé. J'ai grandi au milieu du danger, je connais bien des facettes de la mort, je l'ai souvent côtoyée de près. Avant ce jour, jamais d'aussi près. Je connais bien la douleur, mentale, physique, je l'ai souvent expérimentée. On pourrait dire que mon corps n'a plus de secret pour moi, j'en connais chaque recoin, la plus petite fibre nerveuse, le plus infime centre de douleur, tous les stades, de la simple courbature à l'agonie. Je croyais connaître l'agonie, avant l'échec de cette mission. J'ignore encore comment je m'en suis sorti. J'hésite à parler de miracle, je ne crois pas en Dieu ; un coup de chance, alors ? Duo pourrait dire que j'ai perdu l'une de mes vies. J'espère que je ne suis pas en train de consommer la dernière, la guerre est loin d'être finie.

J'ai eu mal. Vraiment très mal. J'ai été au-delà du stade des mots, là où les émotions même n'ont plus aucun sens, où la pensée se focalise en un seul point, j'ai cru mourir de douleur. Mais pire que tout, je sentais Quatre en moi, sa souffrance faisait écho à la mienne, les deux s'amplifiaient. Nous avions pensé que c'était une bonne idée, nous nous étions dit qu'un contact constant nous serait utile. Comment avons-nous pu oublier si vite le revers de la médaille, l'autre aspect des choses ? Comment avons-nous pu oublier tout ce que cela impliquait de partager ? Comment Quatre a-t-il pu oublier après ce que Heero lui avait déjà fait subir ? Comment a-t-il pu les laisser le convaincre, comment ai-je pu moi-même accepter ? J'ai soigné Heero, j'aurais dû savoir, me rappeler.

J'aurais dû dire non.

Mon corps me fait encore mal mais à présent je peux me lever. J'ai été mis dans une petite pièce blanche avec un seul lit le temps pour moi de guérir avant de me remettre à bouger. Sally est venue tout spécialement s'occuper de moi ; elle est la seule médecin en qui nous avons confiance. Je sais que Quatre n'est pas loin, je ressens toujours son écho. Aujourd'hui, j'ai assez de forces pour aller le voir. Il nous faut trouver le moyen de défaire ce que nous avons fait, de couper le lien qui nous unit.

Je suis assis sur le rebord du lit quand Sally pénètre dans la pièce. Elle me sourit mais je vois la tension sur son visage, la raideur de ses mouvements. Elle est épuisée, inquiète, aussi. Elle sourit, néanmoins ; c'est son devoir de médecin.

« Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

— Mieux. Je pense pouvoir me lever. »

J'ai déjà essayé hier, et le jour d'avant et celui d'avant encore. Jusqu'à présent elle m'en a toujours empêché. Cette fois-ci, elle m'ausculte rapidement puis hoche la tête.

« Oui, nous pouvons essayer.

— Je voudrais voir Quatre, est-ce qu'il est réveillé ? »

J'ignore l'heure qu'il peut être, mon horloge interne est encore déréglée. Je ne saurais même dire s'il fait jour ou nuit.

Sally soupire. Elle tire jusqu'à elle une chaise et s'y assoit. Je me crispe alors qu'elle prend mes mains entre les siennes. Sa voix est douce, lasse, comme si elle s'apprêtait à prononcer des paroles maintes fois répétées.

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi à entendre mais il faut que tu comprennes, que tu parviennes accepter. Il y a eu un grave accident, et… Je suis sincèrement désolée, Quatre. Trowa est mort... »


	8. Semper Fi

Participation à la communauté Marathon prompt sur LJ (url sans les www : community (point) livejournal (point) com (slash) marathon_prompt (slash) )  
Écrit le 16 janvier 2010, vaguement relu.

* * *

Prompt : "If we fall, we all fall" (si nous tombons, nous tombons tous) [SOAD - Attack] lancé par calliopel  
Rating : PG**  
**Résumé : Dernier envol

Semper Fi

Un jour, il a demandé à Trowa pourquoi il l'avait aidé. « On n'abandonne pas un homme un terre », lui a-t-il répondu de sa voix monocorde. « C'est le leitmotiv des mercenaires. Semper Fidelis. On n'abandonne pas l'un des nôtres. » Il n'a pas eu besoin qu'il lui explique davantage – il comprend le concept –, il n'en voit pas l'intérêt. Stratégiquement, c'est un mauvais choix : risquer la vie de tous pour en sauver un, qui reste-t-il, alors, pour poursuivre le combat ? Mais c'est un débat dans lequel il ne rentre pas.

Un débat dans lequel il ne veut pas entrer. Si l'un de nous tombe, on tombe tous. Stupide. Hors de question.

« Essaie… essaie de me donner ton autre main… » Les dents serrées de Quatre laissent à peine passer cette supplique (ce commandement ?). Ses muscles sont tendus par l'effort. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps. « Accroche-toi, les autres arrivent… »

Mais il sait que s'il tend sa main libre, celle qui pend avec le reste de son corps au-dessus du vide, alors Quatre avancera la sienne, l'autre, celle qui l'empêche lui de tomber. Le poids de son corps basculera vers l'avant ; ils tomberont tous les deux.

Hors de question.

Quatre ne le comprend, ou ne l'admet peut-être pas encore, mais ils ont besoin de Quatre. Pour gagner, ils ont besoin de plus qu'un soldat. Pour gagner, il suffit de peu de chose : une simple torsion du poignet.

Heero lâche prise.


	9. Main tendue

Écrit pour le marathon prompt (communauté LJ) des 25 et 26/02/12.  
Prompt : « Tendre la main » lancé par So_yuyu

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing est à des gens. D'autres gens. Je sais plus qui. Bah, c'est pas bien grave...

NdA : j'ai cet affreux sentiment que ce prompt _aurait dû_ être drôle...  
NdA bis : purée, m'a fallu 10 minutes pour trouver comment on mettait un texte en ligne !

* * *

Titre : Main tendue  
Rating : K  
2 mots : emblématique du personnage  
Fandom : Gundam Wing

140 mots.

* * *

« Allez, Duo, vas-y ! S'il te plaît !

— Je sais pas, sérieux… ça me gène, quoi…

— Tu avais promis !

— Ouais mais… tu m'en demandes quand même beaucoup, là… Et pourquoi à _moi_, d'abord ?

— À qui d'autre ? Tu es le seul susceptible d'accepter.

— Susceptible de se moquer, aussi.

— Si ce que je soupçonne se vérifie, ce sera mérité. »

Duo poussa un soupir à fendre la pierre.

« Bon. Ok. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à la rue, dégagée des deux côtés. Puis, il tendit la main vers l'horizon et d'une voix vibrante, déclama : « Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell… Et toi ? »

Un vent caricatural vint soulever les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Duo l'entendit presque se lamenter.

« Bon, d'accord, c'est ridicule, admit Relena après un long silence. Dieu soit loué, personne ne m'avait vue ! »

* * *

NdA ter : Si mon rythme de marathonienne prompt se confirme, je vous dis à dans un ou deux ans ! :D


End file.
